Yeh Kaisa Tera Ishq Hai
by vampire's feelings
Summary: Can't summarize please peep in to know..
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am back... I know I have to update my previous stories too... But to be honest I was extremely busy and there were lots of problems going on so i couldn't update those stories...

A new idea struck my mind so I want suggestions that should I write this story or not..?

The couples of story are:

Rajeya ( Rajat+Shreya)

Dareya too. (it's gonna be a surprise)

and some parts of abhirika too.

it's a college life story..

so here is small introduction...

Shreya: She is simple innocent and very concerned about her studies.. She is younger sister of abhijeet. Tarika is her bestie they are in same college however Abhijeet is an officer. She do believe in love but she thinks that most of people are flirt.

Rajat: He is the don of college. His beloved elder brother is a smuggler however he is unaware of that. He flirts with girls but has never experienced true love. He is very rude to many people and egoistic too. He is very rich so all college girls are crazy after him...

Abhijeet: He is Shreya's elder brother. His duty and then his sister is his first priority. He is a straight forward person..

Tarika: She is shreya's bestie. She has a secret crush on Abhijeet and is afraid from rejection..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews... So here is the first chapter hope u like it.

(A car is waiting outside a house)

person: Ab kab tashreef laingi apki dost...?

Girl: Bhaia bas aati he hogi na ap say to do mint wait nai hota..

person: Shreya tum logon k chakar mai na ak din mai apni nokri say hath dho baithonga..

Shreya: Kia abhijeet bhaia... Tarika hmesha jaldi aati hai bas aaj thori dair ho gai plz thora aur wait kar lain..

Abhijeet: Yeah why not.. Mai to tum logon ka driver hon na...

(In meanwhile a girl sits in the car)

Girl: So sorry aj late ho gaya..

Shreya: Aray it's okay yar apni he to gaari hai...

(Abhijeet stare shreya)

Shreya: Aaa aab cchalain bhi bhaia late khud karatay hain phir ilzam hum dono masoom bachon pay lagatay hain...

Abhijeet: (while driving) tum jaisay do aur masoom agye to phir to samjo ho gaya kaam...

(they reach college shreya and tarika gets out of the car)

Shreya: Okay bhaia hum ja rahay hain byee..

Abhijeet: bye..

ON OTHER SIDE:

Boy 1: Yar ye rajat kahan reh gaya college ko to os nay apny bhaia ka farm house samaj rakha hai..

Boy 2: Abay tujhay kia han rajat to sher hai is college ka aur sher ka jb dil karta hai ata jata hai tu kon hota hai pochnay wala... Lo aagaya...

Boy 1: Yar ye rajat nai karan hai..

Boy 2: Han han janta hon karan rajat ka cousin hai os ka best frend bhi hai agar wo yahan hai to mtlb rajat bhi aa chka hoga na..

(karan and rajat comes)

karan: Rohan... Ye tere sath kon hai..

Rohan: Karan ye mera naya dost hai isay kuch pata nai na is college k baray mai to bas mai samjha raha tha isay... Iska naam aakash hai.

Rajat: To hum kia karain... Huh karan chal class mai mode bht kharab hai mera...

karan: Han han chal..

(all students reach class room rajat and his group as usual sits at the back shreya and tarika don't get place in front so they sit at the back seats behind rajat and his group)

shreya: Taru u know what! Bhaia nay mjy new cell phone gift kia... See it's cool na...

Tarika: Wow yar... Kitni achi choice hai unki...

Shreya: Han akhir bhaia kis k hain...

Tarika: Han han tere he hain mai ny kb kaha meray hain...

(Rajat is listening their conversations and is getting irritated)

Rajat: Kya musibat hai... In larkion ko pattar pattar karnay k ilawa kuch aur ata nai hai kya...

Rohan: Chor na raj gussa na kar...

(after class gets over every one comes out of the class and rajat while walking collides with shreya her cell phone fells and breaks)

Shreya: (in shock) mmera phone... (she looks towards rajat with furious eyes filled with tears) yeh kya kia tum nay...

Rajat: Kya han tumari apni galti... (his sentence is left incomplete when he accidently looks directly into her eyes he gets lost in her beauty and innocense)

Shreya: Huh meri galti? Ak to mera phone tour dia opar say... Huh yeh phone meray liay kitna precious tha janty ho tum...

(shreya keep on scolding him and he is just lost in her beauty all people gathers around them rajat's frends are looking at him in shock that why isn't he saying anything why is he bearing her)

Tarika: Shreya bas karo... Sab daikh rahay hain please chalo... (and she takes shreya with her rajat is still lost)

Rohan: Rajat... Rajat kia ho gya hai tujhay os larki nay itna sunaya tujhay aur tu nay kuch bhi nai kaha osy... (rajat without replying goes from their)

End of chapter... Hope u liked it i know it was small chapter... I will try my vest to post next chap soon...

Till then t.c byee..

till


	3. Chapter 3

nThanks for the reviews. Here is next chapter...

(In car)

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai... Itni khamoshi... Sab theak hai na? (He looks towards shreya who is looking out of window and it's obvious from her face that she is in a very bad mood)

Tarika: Aaa wo abhijeet... Shreya ka phone toot gaya na... Wo jo ap nay osay gift kya tha bas isi lea..

Abhijeet: Aray bas itni c baat...

Shreya: (while cutting his sentence) huh phone toot nai gaya jan kar toura gaya... (as she completes hwr sentence drops of tears fell from her eyes)

Tarika: Shreya bas bhi karo yar...

Abhijeet: Kya hwa han... Mjy batao.. Kia matlb toura gaya?

Shreya: Huh ak number ka batamez insan tha wo... Khud ko samajta kya hai chorongi to nai osy janta nai hai kis say panga lia hai os nay...

Abhijeet: Koi mujhay batayega baat kya hai?

(tarika tells whole story)

Abhijeet: Aray shreya koi baat nai na mai tmy naya phone lay donga itni choti c baat k lea meri princess apny itnay precious ansu waste kar rahi hai...

Shreya: Bhaia ab ap buttering na karain...

Abhijeet: Buttering nai kar ra yaar... Acha chalo hum pehlay tumaray favourite restaurant chaltay hain lunch k lea aur phir mai tumay naya phone dila donga... Okay?

Shreya: Hmm okay fine...

Abhijeet: Thank God... Ab mood theak karo...

(shreya smiles lightly and they go for lunch)

ON OTHER SIDE:

(Rajat and Karan reach home Rajat is still lost in shreya's thoughts)

Vikram (Rajat's elder brother): Kya baat hai rajat tum kahan khoye howay ho?

Rajat: Nai bhaia... Kuch b nai bas asay he..

Karan: Aray bhaia aj na ak larki nay... (before he could complete his sentence Rajat cuts him)

Rajat: karan baqwas band rakh apni...

Vikram: Kya..? Tum log mujh say kuch chuppa rahay ho? Karan batao mujhay aur Rajay osay bolnay do..

Karan: Ji bhaia to mai keh ra tha k aj history mai pehli dafa ak larki nay rajat ko itna sunaya wo b sab k samnay aur is say b ziada hairaan honay wali baat yeh hai k rajat chup chaap sunta gaya aur tb say ab tk iska yahe haal hai...

Vikram: (while getting angry) Kyaa? Huh kon thi wo larki.. Oski itni himmat os nay meray bhai ki insult

ki... Rajat naam btao mjy oska abhi uthwa donga osy...

Rajat: Aray nai bhaia asa kuch nai hai please... Huh yeh karan ki to adat hai baqwas karna... Mai bht thak gaya hon mai room mai ja raha hon... (and he comes to his room he is still thinking about shreya. Her eyes that innocence of her face is not getting off his mind)

(Rajat to himself) yeh kya ho raha hai mujhay kion baar baar osi k baray mai soxh raha hon meri life mai to itni larkian aain aur gain laikin is jaisi... Is jaisi koi nai thi... Is mai aasa kya hai jo mai... Kahen mjy os say... Hahaha nai nai asa nai ho sakta pyaar aur mai so opposite chezain hain... So ja rajat damagh pay itna zor to tu nay kabhi paper kartay waqt bhi nai dia...

(while saying this he lay on k and and sleep)

NEXT MORNING:

(IN COLLEGE)

Rajat: Oye karan sun...

Karan: Haan bol...

Rajat: Yaar mai nay kal raat bht socha aur mai ny faisla kya hai k mai os larki ko sorry bolonga... Bechari meri waja say wo roi...

(Karan gives him an unbelievable look) YE TU KEH RAHA HAII..!?

Rajat: (giving him an irritated look) han to..? Ab ziada baqwas nai... Meri help kar bata mujhay kasay mai osko sorry bolon... Tu janta hai mai ny aj tak kbhi kisi ko sorry nai bola wo b kisi larki ko..

Karan: Han janta hon tabhi to shock laga hai mujhay... Aaa okay okay to tu direct bol na larki ko manana hai is kaam mai bht experience hai mujhay... Congrats tu sahi insan k pas aaya hai..

Rajat: Ab tu kaam ki baat pay ayega... (in serious tone)

Karan: Han han... Daikh tu nay os larki ka phone toura jo k osk lea bht importance rakhta tha... Daikh tu na waisa he phone osay gift kar day aur saath mai sorry bol do... Daikhna kasay maan jayegi...

Rajat: Hmmm idea to acha hai... Okay done asa he karonga mai...

NEXT MORNING IN COLLEGE:

(Rajat searches shreya in whole college and finally he finds her sitting alone on bench reading a book so he ces near her)

Rajat: (while hassitating) ahm.. Excuse me...

Shreya: (looks towards him surprisingly) Tummm..! Huh ab kya touranay aye ho (in furious tone)

Rajat: Diakho... Huh mai kuxh tournay nai aya balkay... Mai... Mai wo tum say... (he is hassitating alot as he is first time going to hurt his ego and say sorry to a girl)

Shreya: Mujh say kya han...

Rajat: (not looking at her) Huh sorry!

Shreya's pov: Sorry my foot... Attitude to daikho sorry bolna to dhang say aata nai..

Shreya: Huh hmm it's okay... Ab tum ja saktay ho...

Rajat: Asay kasay chala... Aaa i mean yeh... Tumaray lea (forwarding cell phone)

Shreya: Yeh kya hai...

Rajat: Dikh nai raha andhi ho kya... Khuda nay itni pyaari ankhain day he din hain to in ko use b karo...

Shreya: Oh hello... Mujhay dikh raha hai... Mera matlab tha k mujhay kion day rahay ho yeh... Common sense to khud k pas nai hai...

Rajat: Commom sense... Huh ab mai ueh tmay day raha hon to obviously tumaray he lea hai... Wo mai nay tmara phone tour dia tha is lea...

Shreya: Ohhh to mujh pay apnay so called paison ka roub jama rahay ho... Huh tum nay sorry bola mai nay accept kar lia bas ab jao mai yeh nai longi..

Rajat: Laina to tumhay paray ga... Tumaray he liay khareeda tha...

Shreya: Mai nay kaha na nai longi mai...

Rajat: (controlling his anger with very difficulty) daikho mai akhri bar keh raha hon isay lay lo...

Shreya: (getting angry too) mai bhi akhri baar he keh rahi hon mai yeh nai longi...

(Finally rajat's anger gets out of control he throw cell phone hardly on floor and it breaks into pieces. By his reaction shreya gets a bit scared)

Shreya: Yye kkya kia ttum nay... Pagal ho kya?

Rajat: (almost shouting) Han hon pagal... Aur agar tum ak aur sec bhi meray samnay rahi to mai najanay kya kar baithonga...

shreya's pov: Ye to pagal ho gaya hai... Shreya chup chap nikal lo... (and she goes from their but she leaves her book mistakenly on bench)

Rajat to himsel: Huh yahe anjaam hota hai in larkion ko sir pay charhanay ka... (and he sees shreya's book he picks it up and reads her name)

Rajat: Hmmm to shreya... Shreya naam hai iska... Ab mai iskay pechay nai yeh khud meray peechay ayegi... (and he leaves)

(Shreya vomes in library and she realizes that she left her book)

Shreya: Oh noo... Lagta hai book wahe chor aai... Huh assignment banani hai bool ka hona to must hai do din baad submition ki last date... Huhhh ab wapis jana paray ga... Ab tak to wo pagal ja chuka hoga i hope chala he gaya ho...

(She comes to the same place but she could not find her book. Sh see a group of students who were listening to her and rajat's conversation she comes to them)

Shreya: Aaa excuse me... Kya ap nay wahan koi book daikhi..?

Boy1: Han daikhi na tum wahan apni book chor gai thi par wo to...

shreya: Wo to kya?

Boy2: Wo to tumara boy frend lay gaya...

Shreya: Whattt? Mera boy frend?

Boy1: Aray han na wahe jo tum say lar raha tha...

(shreya gives them an angry look for calling him her boy frend she goes from there)

shreya's pov: Huh meri book kion lay k gaya... Oh Goddd ab kya karon mjy wo book har haal mai chahea... Os kharos k ghar jaon? Par mjy to oska adress kya naam tak nai pata... Huh yeh kon c bari baat hai abhi pata chal jye ga..

(she stops a girl passing by her)

Shreya: Excuse me... Kya ap aaa kya ap is college k os larkay ko janti hain..?

Girl: Kis larkay ko? Ab is college mai ak larka to hai nai tum kis ki baat kar rahi ho?

Shreya: Huh wo he jo mr choclaty hai ak no ka kharos flirt...

Girl: Wait a mint kahen tum one and only Rajat Kumar ki baat to nai kar rahi...

Shreya: Aaa han sshayad wahe...

Girl: Han janti hon... Par tum kion poch rahi ho

shreya: Actually mjy oska adress chahea osk pas meri book hai jo mjy wapis laini hai...

Girl: Agar sirf book he laini hai to oska adress day daiti hon...

Shreya: Apko oska adress pata hai?

Girl: Han... Is college ki har larki ko oska adress pata hai tum shayad new item ho... (she gives her a card) ye hai oska adress... Aur han suno meray rajat pay doray mat daalna sirf book he laina samjhi...

(shreya stares her irritatingly and goes from there)

shreya: Huh ab os kharoos k ghar jana paray gaa... Kya musibat hai opar say yeh tarika... Huh aj he bemaar hona tha kaash wo meray sath hoti... Book to mjy laini he hai aur osk ghar he jana paray ga... Wasay mai kion itna dar rahi hon sedha sedha jaon gi book longi aur wapis aa jaongi kon sa wo mujhay kha jye ga... (and then she remembers how ge broke that phone) huhh kha bhi sakta hai haha wasay kitna tagedic ho na k mai osk ghar jaon aur pata chalay wo koi vampire ho... Uff mai bhi na late ho raha hai...

ON OTHER SIDE:

(Rajat is in his room and us continuously punching his punching bag and all that conversation of his and shreya is echoing in

his mind he punches bag more hardly as a thought come in his mind that he hurted his ego for her and she just rejected rather insulted him)

Rajat: Ab tum khud chal k ao gi meray pad miss shreya... Mujhay besabri say intizar hai tumara... (his eyes are full with anger and he is punching that bag without stopping...

So end of chapter... Hope u liked it. I will try to post next chap soon and yeah be patient daya's entry will be soon.

T.c byeee...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks alot for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

(Shreya reach a mansion on which it's written "Kumar's Mansion" sh see enters inside and looks around in confusion)  
Shreya: Ab mjhay wo kharos kahan milayga  
(a servant comes to her)  
servant: kon haon ap?  
Shreya: mjy Rajat Kumar say milna hai.  
Servant: oh sir say milna hai? aik sec...  
(he calls rajat's personal servant)  
kavya sir ko batao k un say milnay koi larki aai hai  
(kavya goes and comes after some time)kavya: sir apko apny room mai bula rahay hain... chalyay. (she leads shreya to rajat's room. Shreya

comes inside rajat is standing with his back towards her still punching the bag)  
Shreya: (without noticing that he's without shirt) excuse me mjy meri book do.  
Rajat: (in serious tone) konsi book? yahan koi book nai hai tumari.  
shreya: daikho jhoot mt bo... (she (she sees her book lying on table she picks it up) huh yeh rahi... (she is about to leave)  
Rajat: Ruko!

(she turns towards him)  
Rajat: chup chap book wapis rakho.  
shreya: kion rakhon han yeh meri book hai.  
(he comes near her and snatch the book from her hand) now u can leave..leave..  
Shreya: yyeh kya batame... (she notices something and screams loudly)  
Rajat: (in confusion) kya hwa? chilla kion rahi ho?  
Shreya: wwo ttum...  
Rajat: mai kya?  
Shreya: ttum nay shirt nai pehni

...  
Rajat: han to?  
Shreya: sharam nai aati tumhay?  
Rajat: huh is mai sharam ki kya baat hai han  
Shreya: huh besharam insan...

Rajat: O hello madam yeh mera room hai mai yahan jo b karon tumay kia  
Shreya: huh mjy kuch nai... meri book do  
Rajat: wo to nai donga..  
Shreya: asay kasay nai do gay... (she moves forward to take her book and looses her balance she is about to fell but rajat holds her

by her waist and he gets lost in her beauty shreya also looks into his eyes they both have an eye lock and after some time shreya comes into her senses but rajat is still lost she takes the opportunity and quickly snatch the book from his hand and push him back rajat comes out of trance and gets really furious he holds her tightly by her sholder)  
Shreya: Ahhh rajat choro mjy..

(rajat without saying anything snatch the book again and push her back)  
Rajat: Book chahea na tumhay?  
(shreya is just looking at him blankly he tear off her book into pieces and throw them on her)  
Yeh lo mil gai tumhay tumhari book. Bas ab khush? Ab ja sakti ho tum.  
(shreya is still standing tears start rolling down her cheeks she is looking at him in disbelief)  
Rajat: (almost shouting) GET OUT!  
(she comes out of his room and start crying after some time she wipes her tears)  
Shreya: Huh samajta kya hai khud ko batamez insan mai bhi itni asaani say to nai jaongi...  
(she again comes in his room he is unaware of her coming as his face is towards other direction shreya picks a cusion and throws it on him)  
Shreya: Tum... Huh tumay kia laga han tum meri book phaar do gay aur mai chup chap chali jaongi huh mjy nai pata mjy abhi isi waqt new book chahea

(rajat look towards her and seeing that innocence on her face and the way she complained just like a child this made him laugh and he stats laughing this makes shreya more furious)  
Shreya: Hans kion rahay ho han koi joke suna rahi hon mai?

Rajat: (controlling his laugh) hmm okay okay tum baithomai tumari new book mangwa daita hon.  
Shreya: Mjhay nai baithna mujhay abi isi waqt new book chahea.  
Rajat: O madam meray pas Alladin ka charaagh to hai nai jo abi k abi book ajayegi

thora time to lgayga na...  
(shreta sits on sofa and rajat also sits right in front of her she is continueously giving him angry look and rajat starts observing hwr from gead to toa this makes shreya uncomfortable she just moved her gaze to other side rajat sees her feeling uncomfortable he gives her a smirk shreya immediately gets up from sofa)  
Rajat: Aray kia howa?  
Shreya: Huh kuch nai (staring at him) mai ghar ja rahi hon mujhay kal college mai he book day daina  
Rajat: Aray thora wait kar lo na sofa pay baithy howay problem ho ri hai kia (he smirks at her she starw at him furiously and without saying anthing she leaves rajat started laughing)  
Rajat: Hahaha pagal... Yeh to bas shuruwaat ti miss shreya agay agay daikho hota hai kia tum nay rajat kumar say panga lia hai...  
ON OTHER SIDE:  
(Tarika is at shreya's home and she has lied abhijeet that shreya has gone to her friend's house for combine study after

some times

abhijeet comes into shreya's room wgere tarika is present)  
Abhijeet: Shreya ab tak nai aai kia?  
Tarika: Aaa nnai abhijeet bbas ati he hogi.  
Abhijeet: Itni dair to os ny pehly kabhi nai ki... (he goes to his room tarika gets more worried) kahan reh gai yeh shreya..

so end of the chapter. This was long one hope u liked it. I will try my best to post next chapter soon till then  
T.C  
Byee...


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER#05**_

...

(Tarika gets very worried and call shreya but her phone is switched off suddenly she notices abhijeet's picture hanging on wall and she gets lost in it)

tarika: huhh pata nai mai apko kbi bta b paongi k kitna chahti hon mai apko... I love u abhi... (she keeps talking to her self and notices shreya who is standing at the door)

shreya: ahm ahm ohhh to ye baat hai han... Tum mery bhai sy pyar krti ho aur tum ny mjy.. Apni BESTIEE ko btaya tk nai...

Tarika: nnai shreya wo mai... Huhh mjy smj ni ara ta k mai kesy kahon..

Shreya: what do u mean kesy kahon... I am so happy meri bestie meri bhabi bnygi (she gets so excited and starts imagining abhirika's couple.. Tarika too gets lost for moment but soon realises that shreya is too late she stares at her)

Tarika: shreya ki bchi kahan ti itni der tk janti b ho abhi kitni bar poch chky hn aur mai jhot bol bol k kitna embarrace ho chuki hon..

Shreya: huh ab kia btaon tumy wo btamez insan huhh janti ho kia kea os ny... (and she tells her the whole scene)

Tarika: shreya tjy b kia zrort ti pangy lainy ki huhh khair bht raat hogai chlo soty hn

Shreya: han yar mai bht thk gai hon..

 _ **AFTER FEW DAYS**_

Rohan: yar rajat tjy pata hai college mai romeo julliet ka play ho ra hai...

Rajat: han to mai kia kron...

Rohan: ary yar wo shreya hai na os ny b audition dia hai...

Rajat: kon shre... Ohhh shreyaaa hmmm (something strucks his mind) sun... Ja drama club k head ko bol k mai aur wo shreya romeo juliet bn rhy hn...

Rohan: par... Huh tu b na pata ni kia kia sochta hai acha jata hon...

...

Shreya: tarika kash mera selection ho jye...

Tarika: han aur haha zara soch wo choclaty tera romeo bn jye..

Shreya: wo! Huh aur meraa romeo my foot kahan sy romeo lgta hai wo bandar tmy huh wo villian bn skta hai srf kharos kahen ka...

(rohan comes running towards them)

Rohan: shreya tumhe ho na... Drama club k head tmy bula rhy hn...

Shreya: taruuu kahen mera selection to ni hogya?

Tarika: ho skta hai jao to sahe...

(shreya comes to the head rajat is already standing there shreya ignores him)

shreya: sir ap ny bulaya..?

Sir: ji han shreya apka aur rajat ka selection hogya hai...

(shreya gives him unbelieveable look and stares at rajat he gives her a smirk which makes her more furious)

shreya: sir mjy ni krna ye role...

Sir: dekhain shreya ab selection ho chki hai ap pchy ni hat sktin...

Shreya: par sir... Huhh fine..

(s goes from there angrily rajat comes after her)

Rajat: ahm... Tooo kb sy rehersal start krin... I think college k bd mery ghr py theak rhyga..

(shreya stares at him) mjy nai krni tmary sat koi rehersal smjy tm huh

rajat: han to mt kro ab tm glt act krogi to tumhe py sb hasingy mai to wesy b itna handsome hon mjy to ziada mhnt ni krni prygi...

Shreya: tum khd ko smjty kia ho han... Huhh fine ajaongi mai kal...

(she goes from there and rajat starts laughing)

 _ **NEXT DAY AFTER COLLEGE**_

abhijeet comes to pick shreya and tarika but tarika comes alone and sits in the car

Abhijeet: shreya kahan hai...

Tarika: wo oska play mai selection hogya hai to rehersal krny gai hai...

Abhi: oh acha... (he starts the car while tarika gets lost in him she stats looking him with love in her eyes and starts imagining their life as a couple and smiles to herself and abhi notices her and sees her with confused look)

Abhi: aaa tarika... Are u okay?

(tarika comes out of trance) aaa hhan i am fine...

Abhijeet: lo tmara ghr agya.. Bye

tarika: bbye... (she gets out of car abhijeet smiles while watching her going) haha pagal...

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE:**_

Shreya arrives at rajat's house who is waiting impatiently for her he himself is shocked that why he's waiting for her she does not matter to him then why he wants to see her but when she comes he pretends as if he is already busy in his video game...

Rajat: oh aiyaya aiyaya shreya jii... Apko any mai koi taklef to ni hwe (he gives he a flirty look)

shreya: ji nai... Lkn agr ap ny mjy asy ghorna bnd ni kia to apko bhttt tklef hony wali hai...

(rajat starts laughing)

Rajat: hahah ary apki di hwe hr tklef ko b hum khushi khushi seh laingy ap azma kr to daikhain...

Shreya: will u stop it plz... Mery pas tmry fazol baton k lea time ni hai...

(rajat comes close to her his expressions become intense he holds her by her waist and looks directly into her eyes) akhr asa kia hai tum mai jo mai tumari trf khicha chla ata hon... Akhr kia jadu kia hai in ankhon ny mj py k mjy hr jaga tum he dikhai deti ho...

(shreya gets so shocked she gets lost for a second and does not understand what to do she gets lost in his intense look and suddenly she jerks him and gets away from him) kia kkr ry ho tum han pagal to ni hogye...

(rajat stares at her and again comes close to her and pulls her towards himself shreya gets trapped in his arms) han hogya hon pagal tumary husn ny tumari in ankhon ny mjy pagal he to kr dia hai... Ab aur nai... Ab ni rok skta mai khd ko aj mjy keh lainy do apny dil ka haal... Bta dainy do tumy k kitni shidat sy chahny lga hon tmy tmary husn ka qaidi bn chka hon ab meri rihai mumkin ni...

shreya looks at him with wide eyes she gets freezed for a moment she feels as if she is going to faint as if she were in her dreamland...

...

Hope u liked this chapter... Please do tell me through your reviews.. Take care ..


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER # 06**_

 _Shreya gets lost in his eyes but soon comes out of trance and pushes him back_

 _shreya: damagh kharab ho gya hai tumhara kia kar rhy ho han.._

 _Rajat stares at her irritatingly_

 _Rajat: wahe jo mjhy krna chahea apna dailog bol raha hon... Mery khyl mai hum yahan rehersal kr rhy hain right?_

 _Shreya gets so embarrasses_

 _hhan to huhh bata to dety atleast mujhay kia pata ta k tum..._

 _Rajat: wait a minute... Tumhay kia laga han.. Fida ho gya hon mai tum py? (giving her a smirk)_

 _Shreya: (staring at him) huh mjhy koi shouq b nai hai k tum jesa flirt bnda mujh py fida ho... Koi standard hai mera.._

 _Rajat: (looking at her seriously) dailog bolo apna..._

 _They practice their dailogs for half an hour and then they start rehersal of dance rajat hold shreya by her waist she bents and he leans on her looking into her eyes she feels so uncomfortable by his looks and suddenly he leaves her and she fells to the ground_

 _aaahh huh (staring him angrily) kia batamezi hai ye han tum ny mujhay graya?_

 _Rajat: (yawning) han to? Mai thk gya hon aj k lea itna bht ta.. Ab tum jao.._

 _Shreya: (while getting up) tum samajty kia ho khud ko? Servant hon mai tumhari k tumari marzi sy sb kron... Tum py apny words zaya krna he stupidity hai go to hell... (she leaves the room and he starts laughing) uff is ka ye gussa maar daly ga kisi din... (he says in a flirty tone)_

 _shreya comes out mumbling angrily and she bumps into someone_

 _person: dekh k nahi chal skti?_

 _Shreya looks at the person he looks a serious strict man of tough personality_

 _shreya: ssorry..._

 _Person: tum ho kon? Yahan kia kar rhi ho?_

 _Shreya: wo mai rajat ki... (but before she could complete)_

 _Person: ohh to tum rajat ki dost ho... I am really sorry.. Mai oska bara bhai hon vikram.._

 _Shreya's pov: oh to ye os jahil ka bara bhai hai acha hai abi osk saray kartoot batati hon inhy jb dant parygi osy to bhttt maza ayega_

 _pesron: kia soch rhi ho?_

 _Shreya: aaa wo apko pata hai ap ka bhai kitna batamez hai osy to larkion sy baat tk krny ki tamez nai ak number ka flirt aur disgusting insan hai wo... (shreya keeps speaking non stop and vikram stares at him his eyes filled with anger)_

 _Vikram: BASSS! (he almost shouts at her she gets so scared she looks at him in confusion) tumhari hmt kesay hwe mery bhai k baray mai ye sb baqwas krny ki han... Hoti kon ho tum.. (meanwhile rajat comes out of his room too and seeing all this situation he gets so shocked)_

 _rajat's pov: yar ye larki kia chez hai lgta hai is ny marny ka poraa irada kr lia hai.. (he quickly comes near them) aray bhaia ap... Shreya darling tum ab tk yahe ho... (he gives her "marna hai?" wali look)_

 _vikram: rajat ye larki kia baqwas kr rhi hai han..._

 _Shreya: ary ajeb insan hain ap apny is batamez bhai ko dantny ki bjye ap iski side ly rhy... (but before she could complete rajat keeps his hand tightly on her mouth and pulls her towards himself and holds her tightly by her shoulder)_

 _Rajat: aary bhaia ye mazak kar rhi hai... Ye actualyy prank kr rhi ti apko... Aap gussa mt hon sb theak hai..._

 _Shreya tries to free herself but rajat holds her more tightly_

 _Vikram: (angrily) mujhay asa ghatya mazak pasand nahi.. Smjha dena isy! (and he goes away_

 _Rajat pushes her and stares at her_

 _pagal ho gai ho kia bhaia k sat panga lainy ki kia zarorat ti han marny ka itna he shouq hai to mai tmy ak book recommend krta hon "marnay k 101 tareeqay" un mai say koi b select kr k mar jao mery bhai k hathon hw kion_

 _shreya (staring at him angrily): huh tumara bhai b tum jesa he hai aur maro gy to tum kisi din wo bhi mery hathon... (and she leaves and rajat watches her go) kia chez hai yar... Haha apni life mai to entertainment he agai..._

 _After week rajeya perform their play and wins the award of best performance they both gets so happy they become good friends_

 _shreya comes along with tarika at the bureau abhijeet and daya are also about to leave_

 _Abhijeet: tum dono yahan kia kar rhy ho?_

 _Shreya: bhaia ap sy baat krny ti... Pehly promise kro ap meri baat mano gy?_

 _Abhijeet: baat kia hai pehlay ye to btao.._

 _Shreya: woo... (she looks at tarika and she nodes her head as no but shreya rolls her eyes and looks at abhi) wo bhaia meri scooty na... Toot gai!_

 _Abhijeet: what! Shreya abi pichly he month tumhay ly k di ti mai ny..._

 _Shreya: han to toot gai na bhaia... Ab mujhy nai chahea.._

 _Abhijeet: shreya tum bht careless hogai ho koi nai scooty nai mlygi..._

 _Shreya knowa how to convince him she looks at daya with puppy eyes and daya can not ignore it now he looks at abhi) yar abhijeet ly do na... Itny pyar sy to keh rhi hai.._

 _Abhijeet: kia kaha hai ab is ny tum sy nazron he nazron mai? Mau nai manonga kbi nai hmesha tum iski side lety ho..._

 _Daya: janay b do abhijeet itna kharos mt bno chlo chlo ab maan jao..._

 _Abhijeet stares daya and gives him tumari to adat hai iski side lena wali look and stares at shreya_

 _ye last time hai jo mai tumari zid maan raha hon smji..._

 _Shreya: (getting happy) yaaayyy... Love u bhaia... Ab ap aur taru jao... (tarika looks at her confusedly that why is she sending her with him and shreya just winks naughtily)_

 _Abhijeet: what! Mai aur tarika kion jayn scooty tumari hai to tum jao..._

 _Shreya: bhaia taruu ko sbb pata hai na meri choice ka ap isy ly jaon mery to sir mai drd ho raha hai mjy daya ghar drop kar dain gy..._

 _Abhijeet: par shre... (daya speaks in between)_

 _theak keh rhi hai wo abhi... Mai drop kar donga osy tu ja tarika k sat..._

 _Abhijeet nodes he goes with tarika and daya takes shreya to home shreya insists him to come inside_

 _shreya: thank you sooo much ap bht achy hain hmesha bhaia ko mana laity hain..._

 _Daya: hahah ab kia kron tmy mana kar skta hon kia?_

 _Shreya: asi hmt b kbi mt krna..._

 _Daya: wesy tum ny kion tarika ko abhi k sat bheja..._

 _Shreya: (looking at him) wo na... Pehly promise karain ap bhaia ko nai bataingy?_

 _Daya: acha promise..._

 _Shreya: wo taru na bhaia sy pyar krti hai par batany ki hmt nai hai os mai... Mjhy b mana kr dia k kuch na kahon bhaia sy... To isi lea mai ny uny bhej dia ta k akely mai time spend karain... Haha hon na mai genius? (she looks at him naughtily but in a cute way daya gets lost in her and smiles lightly)_

 _daya: han.. Wo to tum ho..._

 _Shreya: wesay ap itnyyy achay hain ap ny ab tk koi gf kion nai banai... Ya shadi kion nai ki... Apko to koi b larki inkar nai kar skti ap itnyyy sweet aur dashing ho..._

 _Daya: (lost in her) laikin agr os lrki ny mjhy inkar kar dia to?_

 _Shreya: kis larki ny? Koi hai kia? Wo kbi inkar nai kar skti... Impossible.._

 _Daya: (coming out of trance) hmm agr tum kehti ho to maan leta hon..._

 _Shreya: uff mai kitni stupid hon apko baton mai he lga dia... Chai peeingy ya coffee?_

 _Daya: aaam chai... Ak sec ak sec.. Tum banao gi?_

 _Shreya: zahir hai... Mana k mjy kuch bnana nai ata lkn itna to ata hai na... Cooking to bhaia itnii achi krty hn wo chef b ban skty hn..._

 _Daya: haha han wo to hai..._

 _Shreya: (while getting up) mai ap k lra chai bna k laati hon okay..._

 _She comes to kitchen she has no idea where are the things kept but somehow she manages to find every thing and make two cups of tea and bring it to daya giving him his cup_

 _batain pee kr k kesi bani hai..._

 _Daya takes a sip and coughs a bit but manages to smile_

 _daya: aam bbht achi..._

 _Shreya: sachiii? Haha dekha mai bna skti hon chai bhai to bs asy he... (she takes a sip and starts coughing daya gets worried he rubs her back) kia hwa tum theak ho?_

 _Shreya looks at him and then at his cup he has finished his tea_

 _shreya: ddaya... Itni buri chai hai ye... Is mai... Huhh is mai to namak hai cheeni ki jaga... (she looks at him embarrased and blinks so cutely) aaur ap ny pphr b pee li..?_

 _Daya: (supressing his smile) han to... Mujhay to achi lgi... Wesy ye namkeen chai meethi chai sy b ziada mazay ki ti... (he looks at her with hidden love in his eyes he again gets lost in her beautiful eyes which are getting filled with tears he cups her face and wipe her tears with his thumb shreya is surrounded by embarrasement at the moment so she does not notice his way and his look)_

 _daya: shreya... It's okay na.. In ankhon mai ansu achy nai lgty ye shararat aur khushi sy bhari hwe achi lgti hain..._

 _Shreya nodes and slowly gets back_

 _shreya: ap bht achy hain..._

 _Daya: (smiling) aur tum b bhtt achi ho haha bht cute... Aa okay ab mai chlta hon mujhy kuch important kam hai..._

 _Shreya: okay... Aa ak sec... Ap mera ak kaam kr skty hain?_

 _Daya: han bolo na..._

 _Shreya: aam ap bhaia sy taru k bary mai baat karaa le usy jannay ki koahish karain k uny wo kesi lgti hai.. Aur taru ki bhtttt si tareefain b karna unk samny ta k uny wo bhtt achi lgny lgy... Theak?_

 _Daya: (smiling at her) samjho tumara kam hogya..._

 _Shreya smiles and daya goes from there..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys hope you liked the chapter... Kia daya apni feelings shreya say keh paye ga? Aur kia rajat aur shreya ki friendship koi naya rang ly gi? Kia tarika abhijeet say apni feelings keh paye gi? To know the answers to these questions plz keep reading and reviewing... This story has got so many visitors but reviews are very few plz silent readers i need your support through your precious reviews... Next chap will be posted when i get enough reviews... Till then yake care bye..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER # 07**_

 _ **Hey everyone... I am happy that you guys are liking the story... I've already told that this is going to be a great suspense k end py kon meet kryga this will be a bigg surprise and ofcourse I am not going to spoil it...;)**_

 _ **To know this you'll have to read and review aur review k bina kaam nai chalyga cuz ap k reviews he mjhy support and motivate krty hain.. And thanks a lot to all those who reviewed I am greatly thankful and silent readers! Ab tour b do khamoshi yar plz review karo I need it...**_

 _ **Okay enough of my bak bak here goes next chapter enjoyy...**_

 _Next day shreya and tarika arrives at college they attend their classes and come to ground and sits on grass_

 _shreya: taruu ab bol b dy kal kia kia batain hwe teray aur bhaia k beech.._

 _Tarika: kia shreya tum b na... Kuch b nai hwa yar koi khas baat nai hwe.._

 _Shreya: huh tu ny mera sara plan flop kr dia... Stupid tujhay bheja he is lea ta k bhaia ko bol do apny dil ki baat par nai huh mai to bhool gai ti k ap to ak sharmili mashriqi lrki hain jinhy shrm itniii ati hai k bss..._

 _Tarika: ab taunts marna bnd b kro... Asa kuch nai hai.. Mai unhy btaongi par wqt any py.. Tujhy to hr wqt jldi lgi rehti hai.. Btw os chocolaty ka kia bna han... Bht dostian chal rhi hn aj kl... (looking at her naughtily)_

 _shreya: oh hello asa kuch nai hai... Bs hello hi ho jati hai... Ab itna b bura nai hai wo jitna mai samajti ti..._

 _Tarika: oay hoayy... Shreya chakar kia hai beta?_

 _Shreya: tarikaaa... Huh asa kuch nai hai.. Chl canteen chlty hn bhook lgi hai..._

 _They arrive at canteen shreya starts searching her wallet in her bag while walking and bumps into someone she is about to fell but he holds her by her waist she closes her eyes tightly and when she feels his strong arms around her she opens her eyes_

 _person: (in flirty tone) yeh ittifaq b kesay kesay hoty hain na kb kahan kis k sat ho jye pata he nai chlta..._

 _Shreya stares at him and gains her balance gets back_

 _shreya: huh meray sat to hmesha bura ittifaq he hota hai..._

 _Person: ary rajat k sat ittifaq ki to larkian duain mangti hain madammm... Tumari yahe ada to bha jati hai mujhay.._

 _Shreya: dekho apna ye flirt krna bnd kro mjy in desi chiryon ki tara mt samajna jo tumaray agy bichi chali jaongi..._

 _Rajat: ufff humari asi qismat kahan... Arz kia hai... Yeh na thi humari qismat k visaal-e-yaar hota agar aur jeetay rehtay yahe intizar hota...Hahah okay okay ab serious.. Kesi ho kahan ti itny dinon tk..._

 _Shreya: thank god tum line py to aye... Mai bilkul theak hon aur kafi busy ti kuch logon ki tara fazool nai phirti rehti mai... (she taunts at him)_

 _Rajat: uff tumari ye teekhi zuban... Bht methi lgti hai mujhy.._

 _Shreya: (slapping on his shoulder) ak baat to btao tum bachpan say he asy flirt ty ya yr defect jawani mai aya hai tum mai?_

 _Rajat: aryy bachpan mai to bht masoom ta yar kuch krta b nai ta aur larkian cute keh kr galon ko choom k chli jati ti... Ye to bs jawani deewani ka asr hai..._

 _Shreya: (noding her head as no) tum na ak blkl helpless insan ho..._

 _Rajat: (looking at her) bas kia kron koi help karny wali milti jo nai..._

 _Shreya starts laughing at him and he gets lost in her he has never felt like this for any other girl he wants to stop looking at her but he can't help himself he smiles at his helplessness_

 _shreya: tum na... Bht funny lgty ho mjy kbi kbi... Chal taru..._

 _She goes away with tarika but he is still lost in her smile in her eyes he starts smiling at himself and suddenly someone pats his shoulder he comes out of trance_

 _Rohan: ye tujhay kia hwa khud say he hasay kion ja raha hai bhai sb theak hai na?_

 _Rajat: (while stealing his glance) han han sb theak hai tujhy ziada jasoos bnny ki zrort nai hai apny kam say kam rkh.._

 _Rohan: yar rajat mujhy tu theak ni lg raha jb b ye lrki ati hai tu asy kho jata hai k kbi kbi to mjy tu majno lgny lgta hau..._

 _Rajat: aby chal... Majno aur wo b mai hahah mai kisi py fida nai hota sb mj py marty hain tujy pata hai..._

 _Rohan: han han janta hon... Ab chl.._

 _ **on other side:**_

 _Daya: abhi ak baat to bata... Tu shadi kb kr rha hai?_

 _Abhijeet: jb tu karyga.._

 _Daya: kia fazool batain kar raha tu yar dekh shadi k lea larki chahea hoti hai asy he nai ho jati_

 _Abhijeet: han aur mery lea to larkion ki line lagi hwe hai.. Hai na?_

 _Daya: yar dekh tu tarika sy shadi kion nai kar leta itni achi to hai_

 _Abhijeet: tarika? Are you serious? Kia baat kar raha hai yar.. Wo shreya ki dost hai mai ny kbi osk lea asa nai socha_

 _Daya: shreya ki dost hai tabhe to keh raha hon yar shreya b itni khush ho jye gi aur nai socha osk baray mai to soch lo naa.._

 _Abhijeet: achaaa mai ab samjha... Lgta hai tujhay shreya ny sahe patian parha k bheja hai.._

 _Daya: asi koi baat nai hai abhi..._

 _Abhijeet: dekh filhal mera koi irada nai hai sochon ga is baray mai agr time mila abi to chal acp sir bula rhy ty..._

 _Daya: han chalo..._

 _Rajat is sitting in his room on sofa staring at the wall thinking about her..._

 _huhh ye ho kia raha hai mujhy mai osk baray mai itna kion soch raha hon wo to mery type ki b nai hai phr kion... Kia kron kuch samajh nai araha..._

 _He starts thinking every moment spent with her he can't control his thoughts..._

 _ **SHREYA'S HOUSE:**_

 _Shreya: yar tarika wesay wo chocolaty itna bura b nai hai yar..._

 _Tarika: (looking at her keenly) achaa? Abi kal tk to oski buraian khtm nai ho rhi ti aur ab tumara opinion he bdl gya kia baat hai..._

 _Shreya: yar zarori to nai k jo hum sochain wesa he ho... Han thora taira zarora hai par dil ka bura nai hai..._

 _Tarika: (teasing her) aur ye tum ny osk dil mai kb jhank k dekha?_

 _Shreya: (stares at her and throws pillow on her face) tum na bht batamez hogai ho ruko krti hon tumara b kuch.. Any do zara mery piarayyy bhaia ko.. (and she winks at her and tarika starts blushing)_

 _tarika: kia shre tum b na bs..._

 _Shreya: ayee hayeee dekho to sharmaya ja raha hai srf naam sun k he.. (and she starts laughing and they both get busy in their gossips)_

 _ **DAYA'S HOUSE:**_

 _Daya takes a shower sits on his bed opens his laptop and starts completing a pending file when suddenly her sweet voice echoes in his mind_

 _ **"is mai namak ta cheeni ki jaga.. Aaur phr b ap ny pee li"**_

 _he smiles at himself he closes the files and opens her picture and starts looking at his beautiful love..._

 _mai shyd tm sy pyar krny lga hon shreya... Ab khud par bas he nahi chalta hr wqt tumara he chehra rehta hai meri ankhon k samny tumhari awaz he gonjti hai mery kanon mai... Pata nai meri qismat mai tum ho b ya nai... Par ak baat to tay hai bht chahta hon mai tumhay aur har haal mai tumhay khush dekhna chahta hon... Tumhay kbi koi taklef nai hony dy skta kion k tumaray ansuon say mera dil zakhmi hota hai... Agr tumay khuda ny meri qismat mai likha hoga to tum mjhy zaror mlo gi mjhy meri un kahi muhabbat ka jawab zaror mlyga... (he closes the laptop and goes to sleep)_

 _ **AFTER A MONTH:**_

 _It's a big day for shreya she is soo happy as her dream has come true abhijeet tarika daya and shreya are at dinner in shreya's favourite restaurant..._

 _Abhijeet: I am so proud of you shreya aj agr mom dad zinda hoty to kitnaa khush hoty..._

 _Daya: han bhai khush kion na hoty akhr itnii genius behen hai tumari.._

 _Shreya: mujhay to abi b yaqeen nai araha k mjhy London ki university ka scholarship mla hai..._

 _Tarika: mujhay pora yaqen ta k tumhy ye scholarship zaror mlyga you deserved it..._

 _They celebrates the most beautiful moment of shreya's life_

 _ **NEXT DAY:**_

 _Shreya arrives at the college she is so happy and suddendly a thought strucks her mind that she should tell rajat too... She starts searching for him and spots his group she comes near them_

 _shreya: rajat kahan hai?_

 _Rohan: wo to back side py hoga shayad..._

 _Shreya: hmm okay thanks..._

 _she comes at backside of college and finds rajat standing near a tree talking to a girl she comes near but her steps are stopped by the words that echoed in her ears_

 _Girl: rrajat I am pregnant!_

 _Rajat: oh good congrats.. (he is about to leave but she holds his hand)_

 _Girl: rajat this baby is yours... Huh tm asay kesay ja skty ho?_

 _Rajat: (stares at her angrily) have you lost it?! Kia bqwas kr ri ho tum_

 _Girl.: ye sach hai rajat... Ttumhay yad hai na hum os raat saat..._

 _Rajat: enough! Huh Rajat Kumar kbi apni limits nai bholta... Mai ni maanta tmari is baqwas ko..._

 _Girl: (starts crying) pplease rajat asa mt kro meray sat mmai mar jaongi..._

 _Rajat: (pushing her hand rudely) to mar jao... Pata nai kiska gunah mery sir daal rhi ho now get lost..._

 _She fells to his feet cring and pleading him shreya sees all this her eyes get filled with tears she gets a feeling of hatred for rajat and rrajat turns to go but sees shreya he gets so shocked and worried that if she has heared any thing_

 _rajat: sshreya tum..._

 _But she stares him and without saying a word goes away rajat comes after her_

 _shreya please baat to suno meri..._

 _She stops turns towards him and slap his face hard_

 _tum ak nihayat cheap aur giray hway insan ho... Mmujhay lga ta k tum mai kahen na kahen achai hai par mai glt ti..._

 _Rajat while standing still in shocked state watches her with disbelief his eyes get red with anger and somewhere inside he gets afraid that he is going to loose her forever she gives him one last hateful look and goes away..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter it was quiet long right... Hoping for more reviews... Till then take care bye..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER#08**_

 _Week has passed shreya has not talked to rajat nor she answered his calls or replied his messages rajat got so restless he tried to talk to her in college but she did not listen to him_

 _shreya is coming back home when her scooty's tyre gets punctured she gets so worried as today it's some sort of strike and she is afraid that she won't even get a taxi she keeps waiting for taxi and finally finds one she is about to get in it when she hears a loud sound of car crashing she immediately turns to see and is shocked to see a car that has crushed into a tree so badly..._

 _bhaia jaldi chlo kisi ka accident hogya hai..._

 _Taxi driver: kia madam rehny do kion khud ko mushkil mai daalta hai... Hota rhy accident tmko kia ao baitho wesay b hum ko ghar jana hai sarkain band ho rhi hain..._

 _Shreya: asay kesay chor don... Wo bnda mar jyga humain oski madad karni chahea akhir insaniat b to koi chez hoti hai..._

 _She comes near the car along with driver opens the door and is shocked to see him inside in very injured state his head is bleeding badly and he is loosing his consciousness_

 _Rrajat!_

 _She gets really worried she forgets all their conflicts and takes off her scarf from her neck and ties it around his head to stop bleeding_

 _bhaia jldi.. Meri help karain isay taxi mai bithana hai..._

 _Taxi driver: kia madam muft mai musibat galay daal ra hai hum ko b phasa ra hai..._

 _Shreya stares him and he stops mumbling and helps her moving him in taxi. Shreya sits with rajat his head is on her shoulder he is faint.. They soon reach a nearby civil hospital. Rajat is taken inside in ICU shreya has to wait outside she gives money to driver_

 _bht shukria... Aur kisi ki jan bachana musibat nai naiki ka kaam hota hai... Insan apni insaniat say he pehchana jata hai warna insan aur janwar mai kia fark reh jata hai?_

 _Driver feels embarrased_

 _ap theek kehta hai madam hum sy galti hogya ainda asa kbi nai sochy ga hum..._

 _Driver leaves while shreya is still worried for him when she sees doctor coming towards her_

 _shreya: doctor... Kesi tabyat hai oski?_

 _Dr: dekhea miss unka bht blood beh chuka hai aur unhay blood ki zarorat hai laikin unfortunately hmaray blood bank mai unk blood group ka blood khtm ho chuka hai... Apko immediately blood arrange karna paryga.._

 _Shreya: (getting tensed) ppar doctor mai kahan say... Oska blood group kia hai?_

 _Dr: O -negative!_

 _Shreya: (while getting happy) dr mera b blood group same hai ap mujh say blood ly lijea.._

 _Dr: okay... Nurse inhay ly jayay..._

 _She goes with nurse and donates her blood right now she wants to save his life at any cost she does not care what conversation was done between them last time and she even does not want to think about it the thing that matters right now is his life his health.. That's all... After donating blood she feels a bit dizzy nurse gives her a glass of juice... She asks for his cell phone nurse hand over it to her she calls his brother vikram he too gets worried and requests her to stay there until he comes..._

 _Dr: miss shreya ab wo khatray say bhr hain hum ny room mai shift kar dia hai kuch dair mai hosh b ajaye ga ap ja k mil skti hain un say..._

 _Shreya gives a sigh of relief she comes inside his room he is still unconscious bandage around his head and arm... She comes close to him he looks so innocent like that_

 _huhh kon kahay ga k ttum wahe rajat ho jo itna flirt krta hai jo kbi kisi chez ko serious nai leta... (she holds his hand gently drop of tear falls from her eyes on his hand) jaldi say theak ho jao rajat... Ttum asay bilkul b achay nai lagty..._

 _She looks at him once more and realises that she's crying.. She's crying for him? But why? She hates him he is the guy who does not care about anyone but himself.. He's the one who has spoiled lives of god knows how many girls. He considers girls as toys he just plays with them he does not give a shit about their feelings.._

 _She leaves his hand and moves away from him after half an hour vikram arrives_

 _thank you so much shreya tum ny aj meray bhai ki jan bachai... Tum ny isy nai zindagi di.. Agr aj isy kuch ho jata to mai kesay jeeta.._

 _Shreya: koi baat nai... Ak insan hony k naatay ye mera farz ta... Mai ab chlti hon.._

 _Vikram: ruko kesay jao gi tum... Roads block ho chky hn koi taxi b nai mly gi tumhy mai karan say bolta hon wo drop kar deyga tumhy.._

 _Shreya does not argue she knows he is right she won't get any taxi right now.._

 _vikram: aray rajat... Dekho isy hosh araha hai..._

 _Rajat gains his consiousness he opens his eyes slowly and the whole scene rewinds before his eyes he remenbers how she handeled him how she tied his head with her scarf and how she carried him to hospital...vikram is continously talking to him but he is lost somewhere else. he sees her standing near sofa watching him... he could see concern in her eyes ,which she is trying to hide. He smiles at her and gives her a smirk even in that condition. she stares at him..._

 _shreya's pov: is halat mai b baaz nai ata ye flirt krny say..._

 _She gives him one last glare and leaves the room karan drops her at her home she comes in and finds abhijeet daya and tarika in worried state_

 _Abhi: shreya... Kahan ti tum han kitnay phone kiay tumhain par phone b band ta... Koi ahsas b hai tumhain hum sb kitna pareshan ho gye ty..._

 _Shreya: bhaia wo..._

 _Abhi: kia bhaia han..._

 _Daya comes close to her_

 _shreya ye kia hai? Tumhari shirt pay khoon... Ttum theak ho na choot lagi hai tumhain?_

 _He gets so panicked he cups her face and looks into her eyes..._

 _shreya: uff ho ap sb mujhay b kuch bolnay dain gy? Mujhay kuch nai hwa daya... (she says politely, gently removing his hands from her face) meri scooty khrb hogai ti... Aur phone b dead ho gya ta... Aur ye khoon... Accident hogya ta kisi ka osy hospital puhanchaya isi lea khoon lg gya..._

 _Abhi: huhh mai to dar he gya ta..._

 _After few weeks rajat gets better he again tries to talk to shreya but she refuses... He comes to know about her scholarship and an idea strucks his mind he comes to vikram_

 _bhaia.. Mujhay London parhnay jana hai..._

 _Vikram: kia? London? Ye achanak tumhay kesay khayal agya..._

 _Rajat: bhaia bs naa... Mai ny apply kr dia hai aur tickets ka b keh dia hai..._

 _Vikram: acha theak hai... Wahan rehny ka problem to nai hoga tumhay wahan apartment to hai humara... Theak hai tum jana chahty ho to jao..._

 _Rajat: thank you bhaia you are the best..._

 _After week it's the day when shreya will be going to London abhijeet along with daya and tarika comes with her to airport to see off her... Shreya looks at daya_

 _daya apko apna promise yad hai na?_

 _Daya: bhala mai bhool sakta hon?_

 _Abhijeet: ye konsay promise ki baat ho rhi hai koi mujhay kuch batayega?_

 _Shreya: (winking at daya) wo to humara secret hai.._

 _Abhijeet looks at tarika giving her "tumain kuch pata hai" wali look but she nodes her head in no she hugs shreya_

 _shreya bht miss karongi mai tumhain... Mai nay Tina ko bol dia hai sb samjha dia hai wo tumhain recieve karny ajaye gi... Wo meri cousin hai tum os py trust kar skti ho..._

 _Shreya: tarikaa tum ye baat subha say hazar bar keh chuki ho... Don't worry mujhay pata hai..._

 _Abhijeet: shreya mai ab bhi tumharay is decission say khush nahi hon... Kia zarorat hai tina say help lainy ki mai hostel ka arrangment kar deta na..._

 _Shreya: bhaia ap ko mujh py trust nai hai? Ap samajty kion nai k mai ab bari hogai hon... Aur mujhay apki tara ak CID officer banna hai to osk lea mujhay strong banna parayga aur yeh best chance hai mjhy khud ko prove karny k lea... Ap dekhna ap ko mujh py proud feel hoga..._

 _Abhijeet: wo sb to theak hai shreya par..._

 _Daya puts hand on abhijeet's shoulder_

 _abhi... Wo theak keh rhi hai... Mujhay shreya pay pora bharosa hai she can do it..._

 _Abhijeet: par daya wahan khud k rehnay ka arrangment karna part time job karna aur phr study bhi... It's not easy..._

 _Daya: (looking at shreya) meri shreya... Aaa I mmean hhumari shreya sb kar sakti hai.._

 _Shreya gives him a smile and thank you look he gives her smile too..._

 _Best of luck..._

 _Shreya smiles and goes inside in waiting area she sits there thinking of big challenge to which she has said hello now... her attention is drawn towards a kid of about 10 years who is standing on chair and jumping from it another kid of 6 years is looking at him and doing the same and their mom is forbidding them continueously_

 _woman: tum dono ab maar khao gy mujh say... Kitna tang kar rahay ho mujhay sb btaongi tumharay dad ko..._

 _Elder boy: mom okay hum nai karty masti but you'll have to promise something first.._

 _Woman: huh kia?_

 _Boy: jb hum ghar jaingy to apko humain new video game lay k dena hoga.. Agree?_

 _Woman: huhh okay fine promise... But abi chup kar k baitho..._

 _Shreya is enjoying this cute blackmailing of that kid.. He sits on chair in front of her. shreya looks at him. He is so cute she gives him a smile_

 _hello... Kia naam hai apka?_

 _Boy looks at her and sweetly smiles back_

 _Hi.. I am Rajat.._

 _Shreya gets a minor shock is this the only name left in her life? But no this kid is far better than him she smiles again_

 _hmm ap to bht intelligent ho apna kaam nikalwana khob_ _ata hai..._

 _A voice comes from her left side_

 _han Rajat naam k sb log intelligent he to hotay hain..._

 _Shreya stares at him and he gives her a smirk_

 _ohhh miss shreya ap bhi yahan..._

 _Boy: ap dono ak dosry ko janty ho? Ye apki wife hain?_

 _He looks at rajat and rajat gives shreya another smirk she gives him an angry look_

 _shreya: nahi! Hum class fellows hain!_

 _After some time there flight is announced they have their respective seats shreya gets seat near window she feels herself lucky for that but after few minutes she start cursing her luck when he sits on seat next to her_

 _shreya's pov: no way! Huh pori journey mujhay is k sat rehna paryga... Yeh kis gunah ki saza mil rhi hai mjy_

 _Rajat: ahm ahm... Dekho na humari qismat b humain amnay samnay ly aati hai... Btw tumara agy kia karny ka irada hai?_

 _Shreya: (staring at him) filhal mera sonay ka irada hai huh good night!_

 _She turns her face and close her eyes he starts observing her his gaze is shifted to her soft pinkish lips_

 _Rajat's pov: kia larki hai yar har bar bezti kar deti hai... (he again shifts his gaze to her lips) naa rajat beta asa sochna b mt warna jaga ka lihaz b nai karygi khamakha mai pitwa dygi_

 _he laughs at his silly thought and puts on his earphones..._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **soo guys end of chapter... Hope you liked**_

 _ **it.. need your reviews to know... first of all I would like to thank my all reviewers**_

 _ **Jigyasa, DAS fan, Prachi, Sam, Malaika, Kavya, all guests, Karan, Adi, Pooja, Sanjana, Kk, Manal, Ruhi, Shree, Chays1122, Fancy Pari and all others.. thank you so much for your support..:)**_

 _ **So what new twists and turns will take place in life of rajeya?**_

 _ **To know you'll have to keep reading anddd reviewing...**_

 _ **Next update depends on your reviews more will be reviews sooner will be chapter posted..;) till then take care byee...**_

 _She_


	9. Chapter 9

_They_ reach _their destination shreya starts searching for Tina and finally finds her they both recongnise each other as tarika has shown them their pictures._

 _Tina: oh to tum ho shreya.._

 _Shreya: hmm han..._

 _Tina: okay chlo meray saat... Qismat achi hai tumhari aj mujhy James ny apni car do ghnton k lea dy di ti.._

 _She was talking while walking fastly shreya tried to match her speed_

 _shreya: tum thora ahsta chal skti ho..._

 _Tina: yahan tumhain asay he fastly sb krna paryga... Yahan ki dunia bht tez hai koi time waste ni karta... Don't worry tum ko b adat ho jyegi.._

 _They reach parking area_

 _tina: tum yahe wait kro mai car lay k aati hon thori door park ki ti..._

 _Shreya just nodes and tina goes away shreya start waiting and suddenly someone pats her shoulder she turns immediately and gets astonished to see him.._

 _Tum! Huh yahan bhi? Peecha kar rhy ho mera?_

 _Person: o hello mujhy aur b bht kam hain... Mai to yahan apny driver ka wait kr raha hon.. Wesy chlo tumhain b drop kr deta hon.._

 _Shreya: no thanks rajat kumar.. Mai chli jaongi.._

 _Rajat's pov: tum kahan rho gi kis k saat.. Ye sb to mai pata kra he longa.._

 _Hmm okay as you wish.._

 _His driver comes and he goes away meanwhile tina also comes shreya comes with her to a very small apartment. It only has one room and one small launch._

 _Tina: yeh hai mera apartment... Mai yahan akeli ni rhti is room mai Mai sandra aur sara rehty hn aur bhr launch mai James sota hai... Sandra aj kal apny ghar gai hwe hai is lea tum oski jaga reh skti ho par wo kuch din baad ajaye gi to phr tumhain apny rehny ka koi aur arrangment krna hoga.._

 _Shreya: hmm theak hai.. Laikin mai arrangment kesay krongi.._

 _Tina: don't worry I'll help you.._

 _Month passes like this shreya and tina bacome good friends shreya gets busy in her studies she does not meet rajat. Side by side she searches for an apartment too but has not found one yet..._

 _She is standing at the bus station waiting for her bus when a black Audi stops beside her a person catches her attention.._

 _Person: itni dair tk kharay reh kar in khoobsorat pairon ko thakana... Not good thing.._

 _She looks at his car and then at him.. He indeed is handsome bold and flirty.._

 _Girl: oh to tum mujhy indirectly lift dy rhy ho?_

 _Person: rajat kumar kbi koi kam indirectly nai krta sweet heart... Come sit I can drop you..._

 _She gives him another gaze and smiles sarcastically and sits in car._

 _Rajat: hmm btw i am rajat kumar_

 _girl: aur mai Tina Roy.._

 _Rajat: beautiful name.. Wesay mera coffee peenay ka bht dil kar ra hai. Kia khyal hai?_

 _Tina: (giving him one gaze) han theak hai..._

 _Rajat smiles sarcastically and starts the car then he looks at her_

 _coffee to mai bhi bht achi bna laita hon... To meray apartment chalain?_

 _Tina looks at him keenly_

 _yeah sure.._

 _They arrive at rajat's appartment it's indeed a luxurious one beautifully decorated rajat make her sit on sofa and sits next to her_

 _hmm to kia karti ho tum tina?_

 _Tina: kuch khas nai... Bas part time job hai ak that's all..._

 _Rajat: that's good... He puts his hand on her lap she looks into his eyes_

 _Tina: pehli mulaqaat mai mai srf coffee he peeti hon..._

 _Rajat laughs sarcastically and gets back_

 _ahan that's smart... Beauty with brains... Mujhy smart aur khoobsorat larkian he to pasand hain..._

 _Tina smiles ensuring rajat that she is willing to be his girl friend_

 _Rajat's pov: chalo pehla teer to nishanay py lg gya... Ab tina k through mai shreya tk b puhnch he jaonga... Tumhain kia laga ta shreya madam mai tumhain dhond nai paonga.._

 _ **On other side:**_

 _Tarika comes to abhijeet's house to take her book which she has given to shreya. After taking book from shreya's room she is about to go but her heart stops her. She comes into abhijeet's room. She could not see him anywhere her attention is drawn towards his photo frame on wall. She gets lost in it._

 _Abhi... Kash ap b meray lea wesa feel karny lg jayn jesa k mai krti hon..._

 _She feels as the frame has tilted a bit so she stands on chair to set the frame._

 _Meanwhile abhi comes out of bathroom with towel wrapped around his lower body he gets shocked to see tarika._

 _Tarika tum!_

 _Tarika gets so scared she loose her balance and is about to fall but abhi holds her firmly by her waist she tightly closes her eyes and holds his collar tightly. He gets lost in her. Her curls are coming on her face he removes them and tuck them behind her ear. She slowly opens her eyes and they have an eye lock but abhijeet's phone rings they both come out of trance abhi make her stand he looks so embarrassed he gives her one look and goes out to attend the call. Tarika starts blushing she smiles at herself and leaves._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **soo end of chapter... I know it was short one but next one will be long promise.**_

 _ **Please do read and review. Till then take care bye..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sandra has came back now and she wants her place back shreya is so worried. Where will she go now she has not found any place yet. Tina too is worried for her. Shreya could even not tell abhijeet as he will get worried and secondly she has to prove herself to him that she is strong and can be independent._

 _Tina comes to meet rajat_

 _Rajat: what a pleasant surprise... Kia baat hai tum kuch pareshan lag rhi ho._

 _Tina: rajat mai ny tumhain bataya ta na apni friend k baray mai shreya... Osko koi apartment nai ml raha shift hony k lea.._

 _Rajat: bas itni si baat? Dekho mera ye apartment bilkul free hai srf mai he hota hon wo bhi kuch ghnty... To kion na tumhari friend meri paying guest ban jye!_

 _Tina's face lits up she looks at him happily_

 _great idea... Thank god ye problem solve hwa._

 _Rajat gets really happy as his plan is getting successful now she will be with him and he can talk to her clearly._

 _Next day Tina takes shreya with her to rajat's apartment_

 _tina: shreya dekha kitna acha apartment hai.._

 _Shreya: han acha to hai par tina ye hai kis ka..._

 _A voice comes from behind_

 _mera!_

 _Shreya freezes to hear his voice she looks at him in astonishment and he gives her a smirk which irritates her the most._

 _Hey beauties... Welcome shreya. Tum yahan reh skti ho... Jb tk tum chaho...he looks at her meaningfully shreya gives him a disgusting look and stares at tina_

 _is k saat rahon gi mai? Tum ny ye soch bhi kesay lia k is jesay flirt aur cheap insan k sath rahon gi mai..._

 _She was fuming in anger. Tina got so surprised at her sudden out brust._

 _Come on shre kia hogya hai. What's wrong with him... Itna ajeeb kion behave kr ri ho..._

 _Shreya: shut up! Is insan k sath rehny sy behtar hai k mai sarak py rahon... Is k sath mai khud ko safe feel nai karti... Is ka kya bharosa ye kb kia kar dy. Hr kisi ko apny bap ki property samajhta hai ye... Aur tumhary lea bhi behtar yahe hoga tina k door rho is sy... Isy srf larkion k jismon k sath khelna aata hai. Ye ak girra hwa insan hai..._

 _Shreya is continuously speaking without even thinking and rajat is quit listening her every word with patience. Her every word is hurting his man ego. Her words are driving him crazy but he does not say anything he is standing just like that with clinched fist but calm expressions. Shreya gives him one disgusting gaze and goes out of his apartment. Tina gets extremely shocked on her behaviour she gives rajat an excusing look and comes out after shreya._

 _Tina: are you mad! Ye kia bol k aa gai tum... This was the only place where you could have stayed.. Itni insult kar di tum ny oski. Kia tum janti ho osy?_

 _Shreya: bht achy say janti hon osy... Aur mai ny jo bhi kia bht acha kia wo qabil he isi k hai. Mai yahan hargiz nai rahon gi chahay phr ye dunia ki akhri jagah he kion na ho..._

 _Tina: (staring at her) acha? Nai rho gi yahan? To phr kahan jao gi han? Shreya aqal say kaam lo. Yahan itni asani sy arrangment nai ho jata rehny ka aur phr tum jesi lrki k lea to ye bilkul b asaan nai hai jo bina shadi k relations ko disgusting bolti hai... Shreya yahan agr tumhara kidnap ho gya to trust me tumhry ghr walon ko tumhari laash bhi nai mily gi. Tum God knows kahan smuggle kar di jao gi. Dekho gussa chor do. Tumhain yahan rehna hoga!_

 _Shreya looks at her. Her mind gets trapped in tina's words. she is right. She does not know this city well. She has no idea about any thing. Deep inside her heart is telling her that yeah rajat may be a bad guy but he will never harm her. He is a play boy but he does not consider her as his toy. She nodes her head taking deep breath._

 _Theak hai... Tum theak keh rhi ho..._

 _Tina takes her inside she apologises to rajat for shreya's act but shreya does not even give him a single apologising look. Rajat supresses his smile. He feels happy that she will now be in front of his eyes. Tina leaves after some time. Rajat comes near shreya._

 _Rajat: ahm... Is apartment mai do rooms hai ak mera aur dosra wo samny... Tum wahan reh skti ho.. Aur chaho to mery roo mai bhi reh skti ho I don't mind.._

 _He gives her a smirk shreya gives him a murderous look and quitely moves to the other room. The walls of room were covered with posters of some nude models and on the side table of bed was bottle of alchohol and a glass. shreya looks at the room with disgust. Rajat comes after her._

 _Ahm aa mai yeh room bhi kbi kbi use kar leta hon... Kal raat mai yahen ta.._

 _Shreya: whatever... Apna samaan utha k ly jao!_

 _Rajat gives her a smirky look and picks up the bottle and glass._

 _Shreya: aur yeh posters bhi utaro! She looks at him with dead serious expressions. Rajat just nodes passing a flirty smile and takes off the posters and is about to leave_

 _ruko! Yeh room ab mera hai to yahan ab tum nai aa skty.. Samjhy!_

 _Rajat: don't worry nai aonga.._

 _He leaves shreya closes the door and take a sigh of relief._

 _Pata nai kia karongi mai_ _..._

* * *

 _A month passes like that shreya tries her best to avoid rajat and he tries to his fullest to irritate her. He enjoys her cute anger but deep inside he is hurt by her words. Shreya makes a new friend namely Armaan at university. He appears to be a descent person. Nor he has any girl friend neither he drinks or smokes. he is very intelligent and shreya likes to talk to him about stuff related to studies. He has never tried to be very personal with her and that's the reason she finds him different and better especially than rajat. But rajat is not ready to digest shreya's friendship with armaan._

 _Armaan: hey shreya... Mai soch raha ta kion na hum lunch kar lain aur sath sath lecture k kuch points bhi discuss kar laingy.._

 _Shreya: (smiling) yeah sure..._

 _They comes to café area_

 _shreya: armaan... Tum kahan rehty ho.. I mean kis k sath?_

 _Armaan: mai ak apartment mai apny teen friends k sath rehta hon.. Wo log to relation mai bhi hain bas mai he single hon..._

 _Shreya: kion? Tum kion single ho yahan itny salon sy rehty hway bhi?_

 _Armaan: shreya mai in cheezon mai believe nai karta... Meri nazar mai aurat izat deserve karti hai wo koi toy to nai jis k sath khela jaye... Mera to ye khayal hai k jb insan ko jis sy pyar ho jye os ko foran propose kr k shadi kar leni chahea. Is tara k relations rkhny ka kya faida. Yeh sb srf log dil ko behlanay k lea he to krty hn..._

 _Shreya gets so impressed with his views_

 _han tum theak kehtay ho... You know what armaan tum bht achy ho bilkul ak ideal insan..._

 _Armaan: (smiling) really? Hahaha nai shreya actually tum khud achi ho..._

 _Shreya smiles and they starts to discuss the lecture._

* * *

 _One night rajat is half drunk and is driving to his apartment. He sees a girl in front of his car and applies brake with full force. He was about to hit her. He immediately comes out of car and comes near that girl._

 _Hello! Pagal ho gai ho.. Marna hai kia?_

 _He turns the girl towards him and gets shocked._

 _Pari Bhabi!_

 _She is his cousin's wife. Right now she was in very bad condition. Her hair were scattered. She was not wearing shoes and her feet were bleeding. It seemed that she has been walking for long time bare feeted. Her eyes were filled with tears._

 _Bhabi.. Ap yahan kia kar rhi hain? Kya hwa hai ap ko? Please batain aur Mahir bhai (rajat's cousin) kahan hain? Ap log London kb aye?_

 _He was continuously questioning her but she was standing like a statue. Rajat got very worried he took her to his apartment. Made her sit on sofa and again tried to talk to her but she did not respond to anything. Rajat went near shreya's room and knocked at the door. Shreya was preparing her assignment. The time was 2 AM. She got scared by this unexpected knock_

 _shreya's pov: itni raat ko yeh kya lainy aya hai... Kahen kuch galt... Nai nai huhh kuch bhi ho jye mai darwaza nai kholongi.._

 _She comes near the door and speaks loudly_

 _kya hai! Kya chahea tumhain raat k do bjy.._

 _Rajat: shreya please darwaza kholo..._

 _His tone was different. He seemed worried. May be some thing serious has happened, she thought._

 _Mmai nai khol rhi darwaza... Jo bhi baat hai subha karna..._

 _Rajat: shreya please... Srf do minute k lea aa jao. It's urgent.._

 _Shreya gets worried now. She slowly opens the door and he holds her hand and brings her to launch._

 _Kya hai rajat..._

 _Shushh.._

 _He keeps finger on her lips and points towards pari..._

 _Yeh meri bhabi hain... Mujhy asi he halat mai road py mili... In ki halat bht kharab hai aur yeh kuch bol bhi nai rhi... Please shreya meri help kro shyd tumhain he kuch bata dain..._

 _His voice was full of concern and respect. His face could tell how much worried and panicked he was. Shreya too felt bad for pari she noded and came close to her.._

 _Bhabi... Mai rajat ki paying guest... Please batain kya hwa ap ko.._

 _But she did not reply. Shreya tried very much but all went in vane. Shreya noticed her feet. They were bleeding. She took pari to her room, filled tub with water and cleaned her feet with cotton. She put bandage around her feet and made her sleep. Rajat was watching every thing standing at the door. He felt so good to see shreya's caring way. He was watching her lovingly. Shreya noticed him she went close to him._

 _Bhabi so gai hain.._

 _Rajat came out of trance_

 _aaa han... Tum meray room mai so jao.._

 _Rajat said in a concerned serious tone. This time he wasn't smirking nor he had any intension to tease her. Shreya looked at him._

 _Nai! Mai zameen py so jaongi..._

 _Rajat: pagal mt bano... Meray room mai so jao.. Aur darwaza lock kr dena room ka.. Tumhain mujh say darny ki zarorat nai hai... Itna bhi bura nai hon mai._

 _Shreya felt bad for him she went to his room without arguing. His room too had posters of nude models. Shreya felt so disgusted but she ignored it and locked the door, closed the light and lied on bed. In no time she slept ._

 _Rajat sat on sofa in the launch. He called Mahir. Mahir came so worried. He told rajat that pari recently had a miscarriage so she is mentally disturbed. He has brought her to London so that her mind might get fresh but nothing like that happened._

 _Rajat: i am so sorry mahir bhai... Ap bhabi ka khyl rakha karain..._

 _Mahir: thank you rajat... Agr tum na laty pari ko to najanay aaj kia ho jata.._

 _Rajat smiled warmly and patted his shoulder. Mahir took pari to his house and rajat went to that room and slept there._

 _The next day shreya woke up. She was unaware that pari has gone. she went to her room thinking that pari is there. Without even noticing she went to bathroom and took a bath. She changed and came out. She stood in front of dressing table. Then suddenly she noticed rajat. At first she got scared but then understood what ever happened. She looked at him and made sure that he was sleeping. She started to dry up her hair with towel. The water drops from her hair sprinkled on rajat's face. He oppened his eyes and was amused by the scene. Shreya was standing. She was wearing jeans and black skinny shirt. He got lost in her. She is so beautiful, so sexy he thought. He pretended as he were sleeping but in actual he was watching her. He observed her from head to toe. His inner desires tried to force him to go near her, hold her by her slim waist, feel her tender skin, especially those pinkish juicy lips. But he stopped himself he did not want to misunderstand himself to her, he did not want to hurt her feelings. He'll first have to win her heart and make her soul his. This was the only girl whom he did not want to be just physical with. He wanted to make her his, not only her body but her heart too..._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **hey... I hope you felt happy with long chappy. Tell me whether you liked the chapter or not.**_

 _ **Kesay rajat shreya ka dil jeet payega?**_

 _ **Kya shreya Armaan ko apni life mai shamil karay gi?**_

 _ **To know all answers to your curries you'll have to keep reading and and anddd of course don't forget to review. Till then take care bye.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Shreya left for university. After some time rajat got up too and went to uni._

 _Shreya was sitting with armaan in café area. They were discussing things related to study. Rajat saw them together he felt an unknown jealousy. Without thinking he went near them and sat on chair._

 _Rajat: oh bachay parh rahay hain. Disturb to nai kar dia na?_

 _Shreya stares at him irritatingly._

 _Shreya: han kar dia hai disturb! Ab jao yahan say.._

 _Rajat: come on shreya itna rude kion ho rhi ho.. Mai to srf pochnay aya ta k raat ko neend to achi agai ti na meray kamray mai?_

 _He says it with a sarcatic smile and gives a meaningful look to armaan. Armaan looks at him and shoots an astonished glance at shreya. She turns herself in embarracement. She knew he is doing this purposely. He is giving some sort of bad impression to armaan. She stares at him angrily._

 _Shreya: nai! Tumharay room mai theak sy neend nai aai mujhay wo kia hai na meray room mai to tumhari bhabi so gain ti to majbooran tumhary room mai sona para. Tumhain bhi I am sure launch mai sofa py achi neend ai hogi!_

 _She tries her best to cover up the mess and make it clear to armaan that what he is thinking is not true. Rajat gives her "well played" look but armaan stands up with serious expressions._

 _Armaan: shreya mai chalta hon. Class ka time ho raha hai!_

 _He shoots a glance at rajat and leaves. Shreya keeps calling him but he does not listen and goes away. She gives rajat a pathetic look and goes from there. Rajat smiles mischievously._

 _Rajat's pov: bara free ho raha ta na shreya k sath bechara.._

 _He laughs at himself and leaves._

 _After class shreya comes to armaan._

 _Shreya: armaan please meri baat suno. Kia hogya hai tumhain? Asay kion behave kar rahay ho?_

 _Armaan: to aur kesay behave kron? Tum nay dekha na wo kia jatanay ki koshish kar raha ta. Aur tum rehti he kion ho osk sath han?_

 _Shreya: armaan mera osk ghar paying guest ban k rehna majboori hai. Tumhain sb pata to hai. Mujhay bhi zeher lagta hai woh inhi baton ki wajah say.. Osay maza aata hai dosron ko embarrace kar k._

 _Armaan: shreya.. Mujhay oska tumharay sath free hona acha nahi lagta!_

 _He looks at her keenly. Shreya feels awkward and steal her gaze._

 _Shreya: oski itni himmat nai hai k meray sath free ho sakay. Anyways ab choro bhi hum kion osay discuss kar k mood off kar rahay hain apna._

 _Armaan: (smiling) han chlo lunch karty hain._

 _They go for lunch._

* * *

 _ **On other side:**_

 _Daya is walking restlessy in his room thinking something._

 _Daya's pov: shreya ny jo mujh say kaha ta wo kesay karonga mai. Abhi to sunta he nai meri ajeeb insan hai. Par nai mujhay kuch to karna hoga akhr is mai shreya ki khushi hai._

 _He calls abhijeet._

 _Hello abhi.. Tu jaldi say tayar ho ja tujhay kahen lay k jana hai.._

 _Ziada sawal mat poch bas jitna kaha hai kar mai araha hon._

 _He cuts the call and calls someone else too and asks that person to come at a restaurant._

 _Meanwhile daya picks abhijeet and takes him to the same restaurant._

 _Abhijeet: daya kia kar kia raha hai tu han? Kion laaya hai muhay yahan kis say milwana hai? Kuch to bata meray bhai._

 _Daya: abhi mun band rakh na thori dair sab samajh aa jayega tujhay thora intizar kar._

 _Abhijeet makes face and sits there keeping chin on his palm._

 _After some time. Daya see her coming._

 _Daya: aa mai abhi aya.._

 _He comes near her._

 _Girl: daya aap ny mujhay yahan kion bulaya._

 _He points towards abhijeet._

 _Tarika abhi tumhain chahnay laga hai wo tum say milna chahta ta. Khud boltay hway sharma raha ta isi lea mujh say kaha os ny._

 _Tarika looks in his direction. She sees abhijeet sitting there. She blushes so much and gets so happpy to hear that he likes her too. She couldn't believe if its true._

 _Aap sach keh rahay hain?_

 _Daya: bhala mai jhot kion bolonga ak pakka sacha emandaar CID officer hon madam!_

 _Tarika smiles and comes near abhijeet._

 _He gets surprised to see her._

 _Abhijeet: tarika tum!_

 _Tarika smiles and blushes._

 _Tarika's pov: jaan kar anjaan ban rahay hain. Oh abhi mujhay nai pata ta k ap itny shy hain._

 _Abhijeet's pov: daya ny kaha ta k yeh mujhay pasand karti hai to iska matlb daya ny... Nai nai nai wo asa kesay kar sakta hai osy to mai choron ga nai._

 _Tarika sits. She feels a bit nervous but she decides to confess her love today as now she knows he likes her too._

 _Tarika: ap kin sochon mai par gye?_

 _Abhijeet: aa nai kuch nai... Bas shreya ko miss kar raha hon.._

 _Abhi's pov: kia yar kahan phasa dia daya ny. Ab kia baat karon mai ny to kbhi asay akelay mai kisi larki say baat nai ki._

 _Tarika: han mai bhi bht miss karti hon osay._

 _She looks at him and gathers courage to say the words which she has been hiding in her heart since three years._

 _Abhijeet.. Mmai aap say kuch kehna chahti hon._

 _Abhijeet looks at him nervously thinking what is going to come out of her mouth._

 _Abhijeet: hhan han bolo na..._

 _Tarika: wo mai..._

 _But waiter comes there to take their order. Tarika feels a bit embarraced her cheeks turns red. Waiter leaves after taking their order._

 _Abhijeet: han to tum kuch keh rahi ti..._

 _Tarika: abhijeet.. She closes her eyes takes a deep breath and slowly opens them and looks straight into his eyes._

 _Abhijeet I love you!_

 _Abhijeet looks at him in astonishment he hasn't expected it to come so fast. He has never thought that she could be so courageous to say it in one go, that too looking staight into his eyes._

 _Abhijeet: tarika tum..._

 _But before he could say she cuts him._

 _Tarika: abhi.. Mai ny pichlay teen salon say apko chaha hai. Ap k sapnay dekhain hain. Mai janti hon k ap bhi mujhay like karty hain. Mai bht khush hon k aj finally mai ny apny dil ka raz ap k samnay khol he dia. Ap kuch kahain gy nai?_

 _Abhijeet's pov: kuch kehnay do gi to kahon ga na._

 _Abhijeet: aaa hhan tarika.. Mai bhi tumhain pasand karta hon I..._

 _But she gets so excited and happy that she presses his hand tightly in excitement._

 _Tarika: you love me... Aah I knew it mera pyar sacha hai.._

 _She blushes at herself._

 _Tarika: aab mai chalti hon.._

 _Abhijeet: par lunch to kar lo..._

 _Tarika's pov: itni bari khushi to pehlay digest ho jye._

 _Aam nai phr kabhi..._

 _She gives him one shy look and goes away. Abhijeet holds his head sitting there._

 _Dayaaa! Tujhay to mai choronga nai..._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know it was short chappy but still would like to know how was it. R & R**_

 _ **till then take care bye.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Few months pass like that. Rajat keep irritating shreya as much as he can but now they tolerate each other up to some extent._

 _Shreya is cooking something in kitchen while she hears rajat talking on phone._

 _Rajat: hey baby... Promise aj raat sari tumharay naam. Srf mai aur tum aurr... He laughs sarcastically . Shreya gets a feeling of disgust. Rajat comes inside kitchen takes out bottle of beer from refrigerator and stats drinking it. Shreya keeps ignoring him but how could he not irritate her._

 _Rajat: ahm kia bana rahi ho?_

 _Shreya: (not looking at him) tum say matlab?_

 _Rajat: aray... Tumari naak pay har waqt gussa kion rehta hai han?_

 _Shreya: kion k tum jesay insan ko dekh kar srf gussa he ata hai._

 _Rajat: what? Huh mujh pay to larkion ko pyar aata hai ak tum he exceptional case ho._

 _Shreya: (staring at him) just stop it rajat... Har waqt koi ak he mood mai kesay reh sakta hai akhir? Koi aur kaam nai hai tumhain?_

 _Rajat: (looking at his watch) aamm nope filhal to nai..._

 _Shreya: (irritated) you know what yoy are so disgusting! Pata nai samajhtay kia ho tum khud ko. Tumhain kia lagta hai youn larkion ko patana unhy date py ly jana un k sath relation rakhna ye sab kar k tum bht cool lgty ho?_

 _Rajat: (looking at her) kion tumhain cool nai lagta?_

 _Shreya: (rolling her eyes) mai stupid nai hon! Mujhay to srf tumain dekh k gussa ata hai aur phir hassi bhi aur han tum say sympathy bhi hoti hai. Kitni aimless life hai na tumhari, bas isi sb ko apni life ka time pass banaya hwa hai. Tum jesay larkon ki problem pata hai kia hai? Time pass k lea tum logon ko bold larki chahea hoti hai aur shadi k lea shareef larki. Huh jesay tum logon ka khud to koi character hota he nai hai bas character certificate ki zarorat srf larkion ko hoti hai.._

 _Rajat keeps listening silently. He feels bad listening all this from her but he remains silent but his expressiona become cold, serious. Shreya shoot him a fiery glance and leaves the kitchen. Rajat watches her go. He gets lost in a deep thought. His eyes get moist and red_

* * *

 _Week later exams has started. Shreya gets busy in her studies. She hardly gets out of her room. Whereas rajat's routine is same. Club, party chilling out that's what he calls a life. Every time he's occuied by something new and entertaining but still a part of him is empty, restless. It wants something which he does not know what._

 _One night rajat arrives home at . Shreya is still studying when she hears a contineous door bell. She gets a bit scared that who's there at this time of night. If it's rajat then why he ain't opening the door with key. She comes out of her room and opens the door. Rajat comes inside pushing her back and closes the door with a bang. He's all drunk, not at all in his senses. Shreya notices it, without saying anything she begins to move towards her room but he holds her wrist._

 _Rajat: kahan ja rahi ho tum!_

 _Shreya gives him an astonished glance and tries to free her hand._

 _Shreya: rajat choro mujhay kia kar rahay ho._

 _Rajat pulls her closer and holds her firmly by her waist. She gets so shocked and scared._

 _Rajat: nai choron ga... Bhttt gharoor hai na tumhain tumhary character py han? Khud ko perfect samajhti ho aur mai? Mai to bhtt bura hon. Flirt hon characterless hon sharaabi hon hai na?_

 _Shreya keeps looking at him in fear. She gets so scared._

 _Rajat: aj agar mai tumhara gharoor tour don to?_

 _Aj agar mai tum say tumhari izat cheen lon to kia karo gi tum? Kis kis ko yaqeen dilao gi k mai nay tum pay zabardasti ki, k tumara meray sath affair nai ta.. Bolo!_

 _Shreya shivers. Her eyes get filled with tears. Her heart beat gets slow as if she's about to die._

 _Rajat: (pulling her more closer) aj yahan tumhain koi bacha bhi nai sakay ga mujh say. Janti ho log kia kahain gy? Log kahain gay k tum rajat kumar ki dolat dekh k bhatak gai. Koi yaqeen nai karay ga tumhari begunaahi ka!_

 _Shreya starts sobbing. She tries to free herself from his grip._

 _Shreya: nnai.. Please chor do mujhay tum asa nai kar saktay..._

 _Rajat looks in to her eyes. She can see anger and hidden pain there. He leaves her with a jerk._

 _Rajat: han mai asa nai kar sakta... Janti ho kion? Kion k mai aurat ki izat karta hon.. Srf os aurat ki jo apni izat khud karti hai. Jitni bhi larkian tum meray aas paas dekhti ho na un mai say kisi ko bhi mai ny kabhi force nai kia. Wo sb khud aati hain meray pas. Meri dolat ki chamak dekh kar apni izat ka sauda karny ko tayar ho jati hain. Shreya keeps looking at him with slow breath. She has never thought that this is what he thinks. She has always thought him as a person who always wants his desires to be fulfilled. This is a different side of him._

 _Rajat: (calmly) janti ho shreya.. Mard ki fitrat hoti hai osay jis cheez k lea uksaya jaye woh osay hasil karny mai lag jata hai. Aur apni izat karana na karana aurat k apny hath mai hota hai. Han mai bht bura hon par itna nai k kisi aurat ki izat ka lotera ban jaon... Tum bht achi ho. Baki larkion jesi nai ho laikin iska matlab ye nai k tum dosron ko bura samajnay lag jaon..._

 _A drop of tear roll down his cheek. He does not look at her and goes to his room. Shreya stands there in shock. Her mind is still processing what had happened just now. His words are still echoing in her ears._

 _She starts realising how arrogant she has been. How she always looked down upone him. She starts feeling extremely bad._

* * *

 _Few days passes. Rajat even does not remember what happened that night as he was too drunk. But for shreya that night is unforgetable. Every time when she sees his playboy avatar she remembers his words. She felt as if he's pretending to be like this. Behind this mask of a careless person there is a man who's totally different, who's thinking is deep._

 _Shreya's friendship with armaan becomes more close. She starts liking him. He's just type of guy which she admires. He is decent and caring and above all he respects her._

 _Shreya is sitting in launch watching t.v. Rajats comes too._

 _Rajat: janti ho aj club mai mai nay kissay dekha?_

 _Shreya: (not interested) kissay?_

 _Rajat: tumharay best friend ko one and only decent armaan ko.._

 _Shreya looks at him._

 _Shreya: what? Wo club mai.. Han to? Asay he chala gaya hoga. Big deal?_

 _Rajat: (raising his eyebrow) wahe to asay he bas aksar aa jata hai club new gf k sath._

 _Shreya: (staring at him) wo asa nai hai!_

 _Rajat: acha? Bht janti ho tum osay... Ops sorry janti kesay nai hogi afterall best friend hai tumhara._

 _Shreya: tum jan kar asa bol rahy ho na? Tum humaray beech misunderstandings create karna chahtay ho?_

 _Rajat: o hello madam! Mujhay kia zarorat hai jhot bolnay ki... Anyways tumhain yaqeen nai karna to mat karo tumhari marzi. Mera kaam ta batana._

 _Shreya sensed that he's not telling lie. But how could armaan... He's such a decent guy. He told shreya that he lives with his three bachlor friends in a flat. But her heart was not getting satisfied. Her heart was telling her to check on him once._

 _Shreya: acha pata chal jaye ga k tum sach bol rahay ho ya jhoot.. She steals her glance._

 _Ak favour kar saktay ho tum mujhay?_

 _Rajat: (looking at her suppressing his smile as first time she was talking to him like that) han han bolo..._

 _Shreya: tumhain pata agar hai k wo kahan rehta hai to.. She was hassitating. Tum mujhay osk ghar drop kar do gay kal?_

 _Rajat: hmm han sure ab itna to kar he sakta hon... akhirr meri veins mai tumhara khon abi bhi dour raha hai.._

 _He reminded her the incident when she donated her blood to him._

 _Shreya stares at him with fake anger. He smiles mischievously in a cute way. She thows a cushion at him._

 _Shreya: bht dramay baz ho tum..._

 _She gets up and goes to her room. He keeps smiling._

 _Rajat:(yelling) tum say kam he hon..._

 _Shreya sits on bed thinking about armaan._

 _Shreya: kia rajat sach keh raha hai. Kia armaan acha bannay ka natak karta hai srf?_

 _She gets stuck in her thoughts._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Guys please R & R. If you aren't liking the story then I'll discontinue it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Next evening Rajat took Shreya to the building in which Armaan lived. He stoped the car outside._

 _Rajat: yahan rehta hai woh... He tells her his apartment number._

 _Shreya: (looking at the building) hmm thanks.._

 _She is about to get out of the car._

 _Rajat: mai bhi chalon tumharay sath. He says it involuntarily. Shreya looks at him._

 _Shreya: nai mai chali jaongi. Tum ny mujhay yahan tak drop kia wo bht hai. She gets off the car and goes inside. Rajat watched her as she walked. He felt an unrest inside him. He was getting anticipation as something wrong is gonna happen but still he is not sure. He got off from his car and decided to go inside._

 _Shreya ranged the bell. Armaan opened the door. To her astonishment, he was standing without shirt smoking a cigerrete. He looked at shreya in state of shock and unsurance._

 _Armaan: (stammering) sh... Shreya tum!_

 _Shreya felt really awkward. She never thought he smoked._

 _Shreya: han mai.. Kion tumhain khushi nai hwe mujhay dekh kar?_

 _Armaan: (fake smile) aray asi koi baat nai hai... (he placed hand on the door trying to cover the inside view. Shreya tried to sneek in._

 _Shreya: andar nai bulao gay?_

 _Armaan: aaa nai shreya wo... I mean andar to bht mess hai. Give me a minute mai change karta hon phr hum kahen bahar chaltay hain na._

 _Shreya: it's okay Armaan mujh say kia sharmana.._

 _She pushed him aside and came in. She was shocked to see a wine bottle and half filled glass on floor. Her eyes catched an ear ring of a girl lying on floor._

 _Shreya: (turning to him) tum drink kartay ho?_

 _Armaan: (covering) aa nnai nai ye to meray dost kartay hain mai kahan..._

 _Shreya: acha? Laikin is waqt to yahan srf tumhe ho na! She noticed a room. Its door was opened and bed was visible to her. She saw a nighty of girl lying on bed. Shreya remembered Rajat's words. She felt angrt at herself for getting into trap of such bastard like Armaan. Shreya stared at him._

 _Shreya: jhot bol rahay ho tum mujh say!_

 _Armaan: oh come on baby mai kion tum say jhoot bolonga han? He holded her hand. This was now it for shreya. She saw a lipstick mark on his chest. She felt so disgusted. She jerked his hand and gave a tight slap on his face._

 _Shreya: tum nay mujhay samajh kia rakha hai han? Kia laga ta tumhain k mujhay phasa lo gy? You cheapster..._

 _Armaan fumed in anger and stared at her with angry red eyes. He was half drunk too._

 _Armaan: tu nay mujhay thapar mara sali.. Abhi batata hon tujhay teri oqat..._

 _He pushed shreya hardly to the floor. Shreya looked at him in shocked state._

 _Armaan: khud ko bht shareef samajhti ho na tum? Aray achay say janti hon tum jaisi larkion ko yeh attitude to bas hum jaison ko dekhati ho na aur os Rajat Kumar jesay raees zaadon k aagay to bichi chali jaati ho.._

 _Shreya got freezed at her place. Tears formed in her eyes. He was abusing her character. How could he... Does everyone think of her like that? No one believes the fact that she has nothing to do with Rajat. She has to live in his flat as she did not have any other option. Armaan came near her and held her face tightly._

 _Armaan: bol kitnay ki bikay gi tu han? Itny paisay to arrange kar he longa mai. He laughed in an evil way. Shreya pushed him._

 _Shreya: baqwas band karo apni... She shouted as loudly as she could. He shooted her an angry glance and holded her collar pulling it. Her shirt got tored. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Shw tried to free herself. She shouted for help._

 _Suddenly the door opened. Rajat was outside in corridoor waiting for shreya as he was feeling unsatisfied. He knew something wrong will happen and after hearing shreya's scream he rushed inside and was hell shocked to see the scenerio. He felt a flash of anger throughout his body he holded Armaan from his collar and started beating him. Armaan was already drunk. He got faint. Rajat was breathing rapidly in anger. He looked at shreya who was standind in the corner, scared. She was crying bitterly. For the first time Rajat saw her like this. She looked so shattered so hurt. He came near her, took off his jacket and covered her with it as her dress was half torned. Shreya hugged him tightly. She was sobbing and shivering. Rajat felt an unknown pain in his heart. He covered her in his arms, rubbing her back in order to console her. He took her down and made her sit in car. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. He cupped her face._

 _Rajat: shreya... Tum theak ho na? Os nay kuch..._

 _Shreya looked at him with pain and embaraccement. She wanted to die at that moment. She was a girl who has always been very proud of herself. Of her right decissions. How much she insulted Rajat over Armaan and today this guy is there with her and for her. She, for the first time felt so protected and safe with him. She was ashamed of herself for trusting a guy like Armaan. She did not answer him and started looking outside trying not to eye contact with him. Rajat understood that she's in shock so without asking her anything else, he drove off to his apartment._

 _They arrived home. Shreya went straight into her room and locked the door. She laid on bed and started crying. That incindent was not getting out of her brain. Rajat felt furiated on Armaan. He felt an unknown feeling of concern for shreya. He wanted to kill Armaan with his own hands._

 _He sat on sofa, took out his phone and dialled a number._

 _Rajat: hello.. Mark.. Kisi ko arrest karwana hai. Bas osay drugs k case mai andar kar do. Mera ye kaam ho jaye ga na?_

 _After getting assurance from the other side rajat disconnected the call._

 _The next morning. Rajat knocked on door of shreya's room. After sometime she opened the door. Her face colour looked so pale and eyes were swelled. He could clearly see that she had been crying all night. Rajat decided not to talk on that. He smiled warmly._

 _Rajat: Good morning... Aa jao breakfast ready hai._

 _Shreya looked at him. He was so different today. He wasn't that selfish, egoistic, irritating Rajat today._

 _Shreya: mujhay bhook nai hai..._

 _Rajat: (widening his eyes) han to? Non of my problems. Khana to tumhain paray ga. Mai Rajat Kumaarr subha 6 bajay say ye breakfast banany mai laga hwa hon. Halat nai dekh rhi tum meri?_

 _Shreya observed flour applied on his hair and nose. His shirt had ketchup on it. He was looking funny. Shreya smiled weakly. Rajat felt so good seeing that smile on her face. He got lost in her. Shreya stole her gaze. An awkward silence prevailed in atmosphere. After some time Rajat came out of trance. He cleared his throat making shreya coming out of thoughts too._

 _Rajat: chalo ao ab. Breakfast k baad tumhain kahen lay kar bhi jana hai._

 _Shreya: kahan?_

 _Rajat: bas ak surprise hai. Ab chalo bhii..._

 _He holded her hand and made her sit on chair. The table was decorated with a delicious looking breakfast. He served her and sat in front of her chair._

 _Rajat: tum bhi kia yaad rakho gi Rajat Kumar nay apnay hathon say tumaray lea breakfast banaya. Ye baat to Golden Words mai likhi jaani chahea. He patted his shoulder proudly. Shreya was just looking at him with smile and moist eyes. How much she has misunderstood him. He maybe bad apparently but he is as innocent as a kid at heart._

 _She started to eat. The breakfast was indeed tasty. Rajat smiled at her._

 _Rajat: shreya... Agar tumhain moka dia jaye k tum Armaan say badla lay sako to?_

 _Shreya's hands stopped at the name of Armaan. She clutched the fork in resentment._

 _Shreya: to is say bari aur kia khwahish ho sakti hai meri. Os jesay ghatya insan ko jeenay ka koi haq nai._

 _A tear dropped down her eye. She wiped it rudely._

 _Rajat: okay okay relax... Chalo jaldi say ready ho jao jaana bhi to hai._

 _Shreya: par kahan?_

 _Rajat: bas tumhain khudhe pata chal jaye ga naa... Ak to tum larkion mai thora sa b patience nai hota._

 _Shreya got ready and rajat took her to police station. Shreya was confused that why are they here. An officer came near them and hugged Rajat._

 _Officer: kesa hai buddy?_

 _Rajat: hmesha ki tarah handsome. Tu bata kaam hogya?_

 _Officer: han hogya. Tu bolta aur mai na karta asa ho sakta hai?_

 _Shreya looked at them in confusion._

 _Shreya: Rajat ye sb kia hai? Hum yahan kion aaye hain?_

 _Rajat: shreya yeh mera friend hai Senior Insector Mark. And Mark yeh meri dost hai shreya._

 _Mark: nice to meet you._

 _Rajat: ab jis k lea aaye hain osay to lao._

 _Mark orders his junior and after few minutes Armaan in standing before them with handcuffs in his hands. Shreya gets freezed to see him. Last night's incident flashes in her mind. Her eyes get filled with tears and anger._

 _Armaan: shreya mujhay mauf kar do. Mai nashay mai ta please mujhay yahan say nikalo._

 _Shreya stared at him with hatred and slapped him hard as much hard as she could._

 _Shreya: tum jesa ghatya insan maufi k laiq nai ho sakta. Tum jantay ho mai ab tk Rajat k bura samajti ti laikin asal mai to tm ho buray. Wo jo b hai jesa b hai oska dil saaf hai. Wo atleast sharafat ka dhong nai karta par tum.. Tum bht cheap ho and I hate myself for trusting you.._

 _Rajat was surprised to hear her changed views about him. He suppresed his smile. He didn't understand why was he getting so influenced by her views and thinkings. What has this girl done to him, he was unable to understand._

 _..._

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Has Rajat won shreya's trust?_**

 ** _Read and review. Till then take care._**


End file.
